Les Fleurs du Mal
by Abiix33
Summary: Mon Fscination à moi.Cecilia arrive à Forks.Quittant son ancienne vie avec bonheur.Elle rencontre Carlisle Cullen.Jamais rien ne l'a autant rapproché de la mort.Mais il est son âme soeur.Que cela la conduise à l'eternel ou à la mort,elle sera là.A l'aimer
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

J'allais mourir. Je le savais, cette certitude c'était déjà propager en moi, ce qui me surprit.

Pourtant je n'étais pas désespérée, ni même triste. Je n'avais même pas peur. Non, c'était plutôt comme si je m'y était attendu à cette fin. Comme si cela avait été la seule fin possible en faite.

La seule fin possible à tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis mon arrivé à Forks, depuis le nouveau et merveilleux tournant qu'avait pris ma vie. Même maintenant, alors que celle-ci touchait à sa fin, je n'arrivais pas à regretter. Comment aurai-je pus ?

J'allais mourir.

La couleur pourpre des yeux de mon bourreau vint pétrifier mon cœur.

J'allais mourir.

Mais je ne regretterais pas.

Je t'aimais trop pour cela.

Les plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Nul ne pouvait imaginer plaisirs plus intense, plus vertigineux que l'amour, Si l'amour donne la vie. La seule fin possible alors ne serait-ce pas la mort ?

* * *

**Comme une promesse…**

-Tu es sure de vouloir partir ma chérie ? Répéta ma mère pour la cinquantième fois au moins depuis que nous étions partis de la maison, Tu sais très bien que Bart et moi sommes toujours très heureux de t'avoir à la maison !

Mensonge éhonté.

Le jour où Bart voudra bien de moi chez lui les poules auront des dents. Et ma sœur un cerveau.

-Et puis tu à tout juste 19ans ma chérie, tu es toute jeune …

-Maman, grognai-je, On à déjà eue cette discussion il me semble, et je crois bien que tu te souviens de la réponse. Et puis tu sais c'est pas parce que Tracy est partit à 23ans que je dois suivre l'exemple de ma merveilleuse sœur !

-Cissi …

-Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, répondis-je sèchement, tu m'as affublé d'un nom immonde, assumes. »

En fervente lectrice de roman à l'eau de rose ma très chère mère a eue la merveilleuse idée de nous affubler, ma sœur et moi, du nom de ses héroïnes préférées.

Voilà comment ma chère sœur est devenue Tracy Bulmer, (héroïne du roman _Fleur de Lys _où une jeune prostituée est sauvée par un prince héritier ultra riche qui fini par lui payer tous ce qu'elle veux, avant de la couronner princesse) et moi Cecilia Bulmer, doux prénom tout droit sortis du roman _Amour Toujours_. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

-Cecilia, reprit ma mère manifestement excédée, je te dit juste que partir de chez toi à 19ans pour l'autre bout de l'Amérique, n'est franchement pas le meilleure moyen de te faire une place dans le monde, alors qu'ici Bart et moi nous pourrions t'offrir tous ce que tu souhaites ! Une place dans les meilleures Universités de l'Ivy League par exemple…

Je poussai un profond soupir. Ma mère avait toujours contestée ma décision de devenir infirmière. Elle trouvait que cela trahissait un manque d 'ambition, et pour ma mère le manque d'ambition constituait le pire défaut de la race humaine.

Je ne répondis pas et me tourna vers la vitre de notre voiture, et entreprit de trouver le bouton qui actionnait la manœuvre de contrôle des vitres parmi tous les autres boutons qui agrémentait le système complexe de la nouvelle voiture de ma mère. Lorsque enfin je le trouvais j'appuyai dessus comme une cinglé, laissant peu à peu le vent pénétrer dans l'habitacle, je soupirai d'aise.

La chaleur était suffocante ici, cela ne dérangeait pas ma mère habituée au climat aride de l'Arizona, mais moi si. Je déteste la chaleur. Je déteste les corps moites de sueurs des gens dans les rues, je déteste la chaleur cuisantes des rayons du soleils sur ma peau, je déteste l'atmosphère étouffante du moi de septembre à San Francisco.

Depuis toute petite je fuis la soleil, enfant je jouais seule dans les coins d'ombre alors que tous les autres bambins s'agglutinaient au centre du bac à sable pour profiter du moindres rayons.

Je sors la tête de la voiture, profitant de la morsure de l'air frais sur mon visage. Mais le soleil joueur et démoniaque vient poser quelques rayons sur mon bras, je pousse un soupir et m'écarte de la fenêtre.

Je me rends alors compte que ma chère mère n'a pas cessée de parler depuis que j'ai décroché avec l'histoire des études.

-… Et puis que sais-tu de cet endroit ? De cet hôpital ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un endroit malfamé, tu sais de nos jours, les petites bourgades ce n'est plus ce que c'était …

Je sens une vague de fureur s'écraser en moi lorsque je me rends compte de ce dont elle parle.

-Maman ! M'écriai-je, folle de rage, Comment oses-tu dire ça ?? Tu sais très bien comment c'est Forks ! Arrête de faire comme si j'avais choisis cet endroit au hasard, arrête de faire comme si tout était normal…

Je vois ma mère s'enfoncer dans son siège, elle ne dit plus rien. J'ai deviné juste. Ça me dégoûte.

Forks…

J'aime ce nom, on dirait un marque de céréales. J'aime ce nom.

Ça sonne comme une chanson. Comme un conte pour enfant.

Ça sonne comme une promesse.

Je ferme les yeux.

_Papa…_

Papa, c'est pour toi que je vais là bas. C'est pour toi, rien que pour toi. Pour enfin faire ce que je t'ai promis de faire. Aller à Forks. Voir les falaises et la réserve Quilleute, voir la forêt, la sève s'écouler dans sapins, voir la mer se jeter avec fracas sur les immenses plages de galets de la bais.

C'est pour toi papa, rien que pour toi…

-Cecilia, murmure ma mère, je rouvre les yeux. Cecilia ma chérie je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu … tu sais que je regrette ce qui c'est passé mon cœur, mais c'est … c'est que je ne veux pas que tu ailles si loin de moi…

-Moi je le veux. Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Elle baisse la tête, je l'avais blessée.

Ses mains se crispent sur le volants, ses ongles vernis de rose s'enfoncent dans le cuir.

Ma mère représente tous ce que je ne veux pas être. Mais est-il possible que je l'aime quand même ?

Ma main va se poser sur son épaules.

-Maman, j'en ai besoin, je veux partir, tu sais que je n'aime pas San Francisco, tu sais que je n'aime pas Bart, ni la vie que tu m'obliges à mener. Alors cesse de faire semblant. Mais maman tout cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas toi.

Elle se retourne vers moi, ses yeux sont brillants. Mais je sais qu'elle ne pleurera pas. Judy Bulmer ne pleure jamais.

-Maman chérie, continuai-je en souriant, j'ai besoin d'aller à Forks, laisse moi partir s'il te plait…

Sa main droite quitte le volant et vient se poser sur la mienne.

-Seulement si tu promet que je te reverrais.

-Promis maman, c'est promis.

Elle reprend le volant et je détourne les yeux.

Nous ne sommes pas habituées à se genre de scène elle et moi. C'est plutôt pour elle et Tracy la mièvrerie de ce genre. Elles se ressemblent tellement. Dans leur manière d'être, changeante, prête à prendre d'autrui tout ce qui leurs serraient profitable. La même ambition, ou manque total d'ambition ça dépends si se marier à un homme riche et flamber toute sa vie peu être considéré comme de l'ambition. Elles sont des femmes «_ du monde _», elles se plaisent dans ce luxueux univers, ce qui est évidemment loin d'être mon cas.

Depuis que je suis née moi je suis l'intruse, l'_étrangère. _.

Je suis le vilain petit canard, je ne leur ressemble en rien.

J'ai l'air d'un chat sauvage, je suis petite et maigre, la peau très pâle, plutôt du genre à brûler qu'à bronzer au soleil. Je me tiens toujours très raide, le épaules un peu voûtées, je suis pas souple pour un sou, et je n'ai absolument rien de gracieux. J'ai les cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux, très volumineux, mes mèches noirs retombe lourdement autour mon visage, c'est presque une crinière qui entoure mon visage. Le seuls truc qu'on pourrait considérer comme joli chez moi ce sont mes yeux, ils sont noirs, comme un trou, j'adore voir la tête des gens lorsque je les regarde dans les yeux. C'est assez marrant.

Depuis que je suis née je suis l'étrangère. Sauf pour mon père.

J'ai tout hérité de lui, ses cheveux, ses yeux d'encres. Son courage et sa franchise. Et son étrange aptitude à aimer avec passion les mauvaises choses. Lui comme moi étions passionnés des arts étranges, de la musiques classique, des sports insolites, comme mon amour inconditionnel pour le patinage, qui a démarré à 3ans la première fois que j'ai vue la neige, la glace et quelques personnes assez folles pour glisser dessus avec une incroyable élégance, insolite je vous dis.

Comme son amour inconditionnel pour ma mère, qui l'avait conduit à se dépasser, à grimper toujours plus haut vers la richesse et la reconnaissance de ses pairs, et qui avait fini par le tuer.

Papa…

Je regarde le paysage, et voir le jaune flou de cet horizon que je fuyais avec bonheur m'emplis de féliciter.

Je quittais San Francisco, je quittais mon beau père et son argent, je quittais la chaleur et la sueur.

_Forks._

Ça sonnait comme une promesse…


	2. Chapter 2

**Forks.**

Le vol jusqu'à Forks dura quatre heures. Quatre heures de supplice, je n'aime vraiment pas l'avion, ça me met mal à l'aise, je déteste la nourriture froide sous cellophane qu'ils nous servent sur des plateaux en plastiques, je déteste le sourire faux des stewards qui te persuadent à grands renforts de sourires que tu ne risques certainement pas de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si l'avion s'écrase ou implose.

Mon voisin de siège était un vieillard bavard qui passa les deux premières heures du vol à me raconter qu'il quittait « la grande ville » et ses enfants maintenant grands pour retrouver son petit coin de paradis a lui (une autre ville de la péninsule Olympic dont j'ai oublié le nom).

Sa compagnie était plaisante, apaisante, sa voix ressemblait à un doux murmure et son rire au frottement des papiers crépons. Je l'écoutais avidement, pressé de me sortir de la tête les adieux avec ma mère.

Ma mère comme moi nous étions disputées sur des sujets futiles, pour simplement éviter de penser aux choses vraiment importantes, comme mon départ imminent. Mais les mots d'usage dans ces cas là restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Incapable de sortir.

Pourtant, juste avant que j'embarque ma mère ma pris dans ses bras, et, comme dans la voiture, ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, si étrange que je me demandai si elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, pour une foi. Ce brusque élan maternel, inhabituel et tardif me mis mal à l'aise.

-Maman, murmurai-je dans ses cheveux, ça vas allez maman, je ne pars pas si loin que ça.

Je détachais ses bras de mon cou. Elle me regarda intensément, elle semblait refouler une profonde tristesse.

-C'est trop tard hein ? Me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mon cœur se serra, la réponse était évidente, pour moi comme pour elle.

-Peut être, répondis-je, pour ne pas trop la blesser, malgré le fait que cela soit inévitable. Mais c'est comme ça. Occupe toi de Tracy, elle est peut être adulte, mais elle semble si petite, fais attention à elle.

J'avais longtemps cherché comment lui dire.

Tracy se voulait grande, adulte. Pourtant elle restait une enfant, dans sa tête, une enfant capricieuse, avec ses rêves de prince charmant plein aux as.

On était peut être à l'opposé l'une de l'autre mais c'était ma sœur et je l'aimais.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je serrais là pour elle. Ce que je veux dire Cecilia c'est que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir … fait … l'affaire en tant que mère.

Cette fois c'est moi qui la pris dans mes bras. Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. Non elle n'avait jamais été une mère présente pour moi, j'étais trop… différente, trop originale. Elle n'avait jamais sut comment si prendre avec moi, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir pour cela. J'avais toujours eu du mal avec les autres, j'étais renfermée, et m'ouvrir aux autres m'était très difficile. Alors comment aurais-je pus communiquer avec ma mère, elle qui était si différente de moi ? Comment, si j'avais du mal avec tant d'autres, aurai-je pus tisser des liens affectifs avec une personne avec qui je me sentais aussi peu en harmonie ?

Ma mère et moi étions aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Elle était volage et cupide, sociable, opportuniste et ambitieuse. J'étais solitaire et secrète. Je fuyais les conflits, qu'elle adorait prendre à bras le corps. Je fuyais les fêtes qu'elle adorait organiser.

Nous étions si différentes qu'il paraissait parfois irréel que je fusse sa fille.

Je comprenais qu'elle n'ait pas sut comment s'y prendre avec moi, tout simplement parce que moi non plus je n'avais pas sus comment faire avec elle.

-Maman je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, c'est comme ça, on est pas pareilles toutes les deux, on est trop différentes pour rester ensemble éternellement, ça en devenait explosif à la maison. Je n'étais pas heureuse et je sais que toi non plus. Je sais aussi que tu t'y attendais à ce départ, tu le savais maman, ne dis pas le contraire. Et puis on sera mieux sans l'autre, on n'est pas faites pour être collées ensemble.

Je l'écartai de moi. Tenant ses épaules à bouts de bras, malgré sa taille largement supérieure à la mienne.

-Tu es ma mère, et je t'aime, malgré tout ça. Je ne veux pas partir en te laissant penser le contraire. Non tu n'as pas été une bonne mère. Mais c'est aussi de ma faute, je ne t'ai pas laissé t'approcher de moi, je ne me suis pas ouverte à toi. Ne penses pas que nous avons tous raté à cause de toi d'accord ?

Elle me regardait, elle avait perdue son assurance. C'était beau, et triste à la foi.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, mais je suis désolé. Je t'aime ma fille.

Et je suis parti.

Il le fallait.

Mes yeux commençaient déjà à briller dangereusement.

On aurait put s'aimer elle et moi, dans une autre vie, sans Bart, sans l'entreprise de renom de feu Charles Bulmer, sans cet argent qui nous avaient tous un peu corrompus. On aurait put s'aimer, dans une autre vie.

Mon voisin avait sombré dans l'oublie au bout de deux heures de monologue ininterrompus, et moi je me perdais dans l'observation du paysage changeant de l'Amérique vu du ciel, sous mes yeux s'étalaient d'innombrables paysage différents qui passèrent progressivement du jaunes des rocheuses que je quittais avec soulagement au vert foncé de la péninsule Olympic que je m'apprêtais à rallier pour une durée indéterminé.

Ma décision de venir vivre à Forks avait ravie ma seule et unique cousine, Betty, fille de Jeann la sœur de mon père. Je ne l'avais vue que deux ou trois fois durant les quelques réunions familiales qui obligeait Jeann à quitter Forks et entreprendre le voyage jusqu'à San Francisco, pourtant je me souvenais de Betty comme d'une jeune fille un peu folle, souriante et rêveuse, intelligente et quelque peu démonstrative. Elle m'avait plut tout de suite dans son étonnant naturel. Et elle m'avait encore plus plut lorsque, alors que cela faisait des années que l'on ne c'étaient pas revue, je l'avait appelé il y a quelques mois. Elle avait tout de suite accepter de m'héberger et m'avait même pistonner à l'hôpital pour le poste d'infirmière. Cette fille était un amour, même si elle accordait vraiment sa confiance à n'importe qui, même si ça allait aujourd'hui dans mon sens, cela risquait de lui causer de véritables problèmes. Je me promis intérieurement d'y veiller.

Je ne sue pas vraiment quand je sombrais dans un sommeil comateux -sûrement due à mes insomnies des ces dernières semaines, le départ m'avait rendue si nerveuse que le sommeil m'avait fuie comme la peste – quand je senti une pression sur ma main gauche restée sur l'accoudoir, je rouvris immédiatement les yeux pour me retrouver littéralement nez à nez avec le stewards au sourire factice, il se trouvais bien plus proche de moi que la décence le voudrait.

-Nous allons bientôt atterrir madame, veuillez rabattre votre siège s'il vous plait, susurra t'il.

-Mademoiselle, le corrigeai-je machinalement en plongeant mes yeux noirs dans les siens, ça ne manqua pas, il baissa les yeux. Nul ne pouvait résister à l'étrange pouvoir déstabilisant de mes iris. Le seul à y avoir résister n'a jamais été que mon père.

Il me jeta une œillade qui en disait long sur ses pensés, puis disparu après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil. Répugnant.

Mon vieillard rigolait prés de moi.

-Vous avez une touche, pouffa -t-il.

Moi c'est l'expression qui me fit rire.

-La belle affaire, déclarai-je, de toute façon je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

-Comment ça ? Il semblait surpris.

- Bah … Les hommes et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour, pourquoi donc êtes-vous si étonné ?

Il avait ouvert une bouche ronde en entendant mes paroles, ça lui donnait un léger air de poisson, je retins mon sourire.

-Bah … je ne sais pas moi mais… une jolie fille comme vous, moi si j'étais à nouveau tout beau et tout jeune, j'hésiterai pas !

Je ris. C'était bon, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vraiment ris. J'eus envie de lui dire merci à mon vieillards.

Nous atterrîmes à l'aéroport de Seattle et je fermai les yeux en luttant contre ce sournois mal de l'air qui m'attaquait toujours à ce moment là.

Lorsque je sortis de l'appareil, la morsure du froid sur ma joue me fit frissonner et je ne pus retenir un immense sourire. Ça y était, j'avais quitté la chaleur, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de mettre un manteau de toute ma vie.

Mon vieillard me quittait là, il reprenait un minuscule avion en direction du Nord, vers son village dont le nom m'échappait encore. Il me souhaita bonne chance, et un étrange sentiment d'excitation s'empara de moi.

Le steward qui nous conduisait vers les bagages me reluquait toujours de la même façon, et mon sentiment de dégoût s'intensifia.

C'est vrai les hommes et moi ça n'a jamais été une histoire qui dure, j'avais tendance à me lasser vite, voire très vite. Ce qui m'intéresse dans l'amour c'est la relation physique, c'est le seul moment où j'ai l'impression de ressentir quelque chose. Le reste du temps, rien. L'amour était peu à peu devenu pour moi un sentiment creux et sans intérêt.

Et je doutais que Forks m'apporte plus de chance de me prouver le contraire que San Francisco.

Tandis que j'attendais mes bagages, je me perdis dans la contemplation de Seattle à travers la baie vitrée. C'était toujours une ville, mais bien moins grande que San Francisco, la jaune aveuglant, l'étouffement, l'éclat brûlant du soleil avait disparu, remplacé par la fraîcheur d'une brise, et le beau vert des sapins qui bordaient la ville au loin.

Mon corps se détendit peu à peu, Forks serrait encore plus petit, là bas personne ne connaîtra mon nom, ni celui de mon père, là bas Bulmer ne voudrait rien dire.

Lorsque je me retrouvai dans le hall, avec ma valise et sans personne, je me rendis compte que je n'avais ni l'adresse, ni le numéro de téléphone de Betty. Je commençai à m'inquiéter et scrutai chaque visage à ma portée, à la recherche de ses grands yeux verts ou, sa marque de fabrique, son opulente chevelure Brune. Presque aussi volumineuse que la mienne.

Je la vis enfin, elle courait vers moi, ses cheveux attachés, un immense sourire barrait ses lèvres.

-Cecilia ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle était aussi naturelle que dans mon souvenir.

-Comment ça va Elizabeth ? Lui demandai-je lorsqu'elle me laissa enfin respirer.

-Très bien ! Oh appelle moi Betty je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois ! Viens vite je suis très mal garé !

Et elle repartit en courant, voilà c'était du Betty Bulmer tout craché !

Je la suivis tans bien que mal dans le labyrinthe de l'aéroport avant de déboucher sur le parking où elle se ruait déjà sur une vieille Mini Cooper noir. Je souris, voilà une voiture qui lui ressemblait bien. Elle se retournait vers moi et me fis un signe pour me dire d'aller plus vite.

-Files ta valise, s'écria-t-elle dés que je fut prés d'elle.

-Woh Calme Bee, pourquoi tu es sur les nerfs comme ça ?

- Parce que le premier quart d'heure est gratuit dans ce parking, j'ai tourné une demi heure avant d'entrer pour être pile à l'heure et maintenant on part directement, comme ça on n'aura pas à payer !

J'éclatai de rire. Il était bien loin mon San Francisco à moi.

Je montai vite fait dans la voiture et j'avais à peine refermée la porte qu'elle démarrait déjà. Nous passâmes à 14 minutes d'après la montre de Betty, elle hurla de joie en sortant du parking beaucoup plus vite que ce qui est censé être permis, et elle me tapa dans la main.

-Ah, c'est réglé ! Bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres, alors ce voyage ?

-Atroce, j'ai le mal de l'air.

Elle souris, compatissante.

-Au faite tu commences demain à l'hôpital.

Je me retournai vers elle, scandalisée.

-QUOI ?? Mais je n'est même pas de voiture… et puis je ne sais pas comment y allez et …

-Oh la du calme, s'écria-t-elle en levant la main pour m'arrêter, premièrement ne t'inquiètes pas, l'hôpital on va passer devant, et deuzio : ta voiture elle est à la maison !

J'ouvris des yeux si ronds que je vis les siens cligner. Encore ce truck avec mes yeux, comme ça pouvait être utile, c'était parfois légèrement exaspérant.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

-Bah … t'as mère à appelé il y a une semaine, elle voulait te l'acheter et elle … elle à envoyé un chèque, termina t'elle en sentant ma colère enflée au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

-Quoi ?? Et tu l'as laissé faire ?? Mais pourquoi ? Je te l'avais bien dis pourtant que je ne voulais pas d'aide de ma mère !

Comment avait-elle osée ?? Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'elle veuille régir ma vie, je savais bien que ce n'était que pour une voiture mais c'était symbolique, pour que je me dise bien qu'il m'était impossible de vivre sans son aide. La colère me clouait le bec.

Betty n'ajouta rien de tout le voyage, elle savait quand il fallait se taire. Une de ses nombreuses qualités.

J'eus alors tout le loisir de ruminer tout en profitant du merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à mes yeux, les arbres immenses qui couvraient les moindres recoins vides, les hautes montagnes vertes, la végétations qui se fourrait partout où elle le pouvait, la sève qui dégoulinait en grosse gouttes visqueuses des arbres, et la délicieuse odeur de pins dans l'air.

Tout était parfait.

Et, maintenant, c'était chez moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Dr Carlisle Cullen.**

La maison de Betty se trouvait en périphérie de la ville de Forks, que nous avions traversé que brièvement, elle était entourée de sapins.

Elle était très haute, les murs étaient recouverts de planches grises, pareil aux écorces des arbres, elle s'étendait sur deux étages, à peine sortis de la voiture elle me montra une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les arbres aux premier étage, elle m'annonça toute fière que c'était ma chambre, sans en comprendre vraiment la raison, je fus émue.

Nous montâmes les escaliers pour arriver sur le perron, elle fouilla dans le pot de fleurs qui contenait une grande plante étrange qui continuait de grimper le long du mur, elle y trouva la clef.

La porte donnait sur un couloir étroit et court qui finissais en escalier, à gauche de l'escalier se trouvait la salle à manger et la cuisine, c'était petit et chaleureux, la salle de bain était au premier étage ainsi que les deux chambres et le bureau.

Ma chambre était grande et la baie vitrée qui donnait sur les sapins me ravie, la pièce était toute en longueur, à droite de la porte se trouvais un lit immense, puis un bureau en bois peint en bleu sur lequel trônait un vieil ordinateur très certainement recommandé par ma mère au téléphone (je réprimait mon brusque élan de colère), puis, juste à coté de la baie vitrée, une bibliothèque encore vide et enfin à gauche de la porte une grande armoire.

Je me retournais vers Betty qui me regardait, anxieuse. Je ne savais pas comment exprimer ce que je ressentais en cet instant.

Elle m'avait accepter, ouvert la porte de sa maison en grand, trouver un boulot et maintenant elle avait meublé et décoré ma chambre en espérant que ce serai à mon goût.

Si elle savait combien cela me touchait.

J'aurais voulue qu'elle le sache, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire.

Comme d'habitude les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Pourtant elle le comprit. Et encore une fois elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Oh je suis tellement contente que ça te plaise, et aussi que tu sois là ! Je commençais vraiment à me sentir seule moi ici !

Je ris. Pour la millième fois de la journée, c'était incroyablement bon de rire comme ça.

Elle me laissa déballer mes affaires et ranger le tout et descendis préparer le repas. Je l'entendais chanter d'en haut.

N'importe qui aurais été triste en cet instant, mélancolique. N'importe qui ayant, comme moi, quitté sa famille, la ville de son enfance, tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu se serrait sentit quelque peu déraciné. Moi c'était tout l'inverse. Je me sentais enfin chez-moi. J'étais à Forks, la ville qui avait peuplée les histoires que mon père me raconter sur sa jeunesse avant de m'envoyer me coucher. J'étais chez-moi. Et j'étais bien. Etrangement bien.

Betty avait préparé des lasagnes, prétendant que c'est ce qu'elle réussissait le mieux. Elle avait débouché une bouteille de vin français. Elle me parla brièvement de la ville et de ses habitants, avant de passer à ce qui semblait être le sujet le plus important, son chef.

-Un homme charmant, lança t'elle au bout de deux ou trois verres, il à une fille, mais sa mère la quitté à peine quelques mois après sa naissance, ça l'a anéantit, depuis il rentre en Arizona souvent pour la voir le plus possible, quelle folle celle qui la laissé tomber…

J'appris ainsi en une soirée toute la vie antérieure du chef de la police de Forks, de son divorce à nos jours. Et je ne prenais plaisir à l'écouter que pour voir Betty si heureuse, il suffisait que son nom soit prononcé pour que ces yeux pétillent. Trop mignonne.

Je partis me coucher tôt. La journée de demain ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Mais au fond de moi je me sentais prête à l'affronter.

Betty vînt toquer à ma porte pour me dire qu'après demain nous iront voir Jeann, j'acquiesçais. Tentant de me rappeler le visage de la sœur de mon père, que j'avais dues voir pour la dernière fois à l'enterrement, des années auparavant. Le voyage était devenu au fil des ans trop éprouvant pour elle. Jeann était paraplégique, elle avait perdue l'usage de ses jambes dans un accident de la route alors que Betty n'avait que 4ans, cela expliquait le fait qu'elle soit fille unique malgré le désir de Jeann d'avoir une grande famille. Un an après Daniel, son mari, l'avait quitté pour le Nevada et depuis 15ans ils n'avaient rien de plus qu'une carte à Noël, histoire qu'elles sachent qu'il était toujours vivant. Jeann avait élevée Betty seule tout en faisant marcher la petite boutique d'article de pêche que son mari avait laissé derrière lui. Je me souvenais de Jeann comme d'une femme simple aux traits stricts, mais mes maigres souvenirs s'arrêtaient là, elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment adressée la parole.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me dis Betty en venant s'assoir en face de moi sur mon couvre lit bleu nuit, ma mère n'a certes pas toujours l'air sympa comme ça mais eu fond elle n'est pas méchante. Son gentil sourire était si doux que je ne pus que lui sourire à mon tour.

-C'est juste que je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup ta mère…

Elle rit.

-Ca c'est parce que tu étais en conflit constant avec ta mère à toi, maman n'aurait jamais acceptée que je lui réponde comme toi tu le faisais ! Tu étais un peu elle quand elle était jeune, ce qu'elle ne voulais absolument pas que je sois !

Moi comme Jeann ?

Devant mon expression incrédule elle sourit.

-Ma mère est têtue, elle n'en fait qu'a sa tête, (son sourire s'évanouit) Ce qui ne lui rend pas toujours service…

Son expression m'alarma.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Et bien … L'année dernière maman a eut un gros problème au poumon, et elle a refusée de se faire opérer ! Heureusement que le docteur Cullen était là, je me demande si elle serait encore là sans lui…

-Le docteur Cullen ?

Sans savoir pourquoi ce nom me fit un drôle d'effet. C'était sûrement parce que c'était un médecin du cru, mon futur collègue donc.

-Carlisle Cullen, tout jeune docteur, il donne l'impression d'avoir à peine 25ans, pourtant il parait qu'il en à trente ! J'avais souvent entendu parler de lui, on le disait extrêmement beau. Puis je l'ai rencontrer, et franchement il est pas beau il est (elle marqua une pause, cherchant le terme approprié) … magnifique, angélique, je te jure c'est une bombe. Je n'ai jamais vue personne d'aussi beau, c'est un mannequin, une star de cinéma, un dieu. Au boulot on a souvent besoin d'un médecin, et comme c'est le meilleur de tous, c'est lui qu'on appel tout le temps. Tu verras demain, tu vas être choquée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Ma nuit fut très agitée. Je dormais par à-coups d'une heure ou deux et j'enchaînais les rêves démentiels qui me fatiguaient à chaque fois un peu plus.

Lorsque je me réveillai en sueur après avoir rêver qu'un fauteuil roulant me poursuivait dans tous Forks et qu'à chaque fois que je tentait de prévenir la police, le chef Swan était bien trop occupé à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de ma colocataire pour me prêter attention, mon esprit surmené refusa de se rendormir et je me retournai dans mon lit des heures durant. Au bout d'un laps de temps interminable mes yeux se fermèrent d'un coup et un visage étrangement flou s'imposa à ma vue. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je me trouvais, le paysage changeait à un vitesse vertigineuse. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup et fut entouré d'arbres immenses. La forêt était noire et dense. Mais je ne la voyais pas, je ne faisais pas attention à elle. En face de moi se tenait un homme, sa silhouette était floue et mouvante. Il était torse nu et il avançait vers moi. Bien que son visage me soit caché par le voile qui semblait s'être posé sur mes yeux, m'empêchant de voir clairement, je sue, sans en connaître la raison, je sue qu'il était extrêmement beau. Je sue que chacun de ses traits atteignaient la perfection.

Il continuait d'avancer vers moi, ses pieds se mouvaient sur le sol avec l'aisance des félin, il était plus silencieux qu'un murmure, chacun de ses pas caressaient doucement l'herbe sans produire aucun son. Sa démarche était gracieuse, il dansait plus qu'il ne marchait. Et là, tout à coup alors qu'il n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi je compris tout. Soudain le voile disparue, m'apportant une clarté totale. Et l'homme à la perfection divine qui se tenait face à moi cessa d'être un inconnu. Et le bonheur, l'incommensurable bonheur, qui saisie mon cœur fut si vertigineux qu'il me donnait le tournis. Un sourire immense, plus grand que l'univers éclot sur mes lèvres. Le sien suivis et j'en fus éblouis. Il fit encore un pas, et le soleil vint alors faire briller chaque minuscule parcelle de sa peau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Première rencontre.**

Je me réveillai fiévreuse. Mon dernier rêve avait été si réel que je ne cessais d'y penser. Le bonheur qui avait serré mon cœur lorsque je vis enfin l'homme face à moi m'avait semblé si réel et si puissant qu'il m'avait presque fait mal. Mais ce que je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler, ce qui m'obsédait le plus, c'était cette certitude, cette compréhension totale de l'instant qui m'avait saisie, tout à coup j'avais tout compris, tout m'était apparus avec une clarté incroyable. Et en me réveillant cette impression c'était évanouie, j'avais retrouvé l'habituelle pagaille de mon esprit.

C'est donc frustré que je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Betty était déjà partis mais avais laissé un énorme mot me souhaitant un BON COURAGE sur le grille-pain. Et je l'en remerciais car mon rêve de la nuit m'avait fait complètement oublier mon premier jour de boulot. Et la vague de stresse qui me submergea rangea le rêve dans un coin de mon esprit où il se fit gentiment oublier. Renonçant à tout espoir de me nourrir ce matin, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où une douche brûlante m'aida à me détendre, de retour dans ma chambre ruisselante et bouillonnante mon armoire ne me fut pas d'un grand réconfort. Je détestais le shopping, je déteste le rose, je déteste ma mère qui m'a remplis mes valises de vêtements achetés en cachette « pour le voyage ». Ainsi je trouvais entre mes chemises et mes pantalons usés, des hauts sans manches d'un joli rose fushia ou des jupes qui ne cacheraient même pas le quart de la moitié de mes fesses. Après avoir jetées la plupart des fringue de ma mère à la poubelle, j'enfilai mes bonnes vielles fripes à moi. Et je fut heureuse en reconnaissant la texture du tissu sur ma peau, c'était tellement rassurant d'affronté l'inconnu en emportant un de quoi se réfugié dans notre passé si sa tourne mal, et l'odeur de ma chemise rouge et noir de mon avant-avant-avant-dernier anniversaire ferrait parfaitement l'affaire.

Je sortis et la vieille mini de Betty m'attendait devant la porte. J'aimais bien cette voiture, elle avait beau être d'un rouge pour le moins ostentatoire, elle avait une tête sympa. Mais il y régnait un froid de canard. Le trajet me sembla beaucoup plus court qu'il n'aurais du l'être et je me retrouvais bientôt à devoir garer l'engin carmin de Betty dans un parking plein de voiture toute plus noire les unes que les autres. Ah qu'il est bon de passer inaperçue…

Devant la porte une blonde qui portait une blouse blanches fumait en me regardant fixement. Je me dirigeai droit vers elle. Elle était extrêmement jolie, ses cheveux étaient très très fins, blond et qui retombaient droit comme des baguettes autour de son visage, je crus au début que ses yeux étaient bleus, mas en m'approchant je remarquais un léger changement entre le droit et le gauche, le gauche était vert foncé et le droit légèrement plus clair ce qui le rendait bleu. Elle était petite et d'une incroyable finesse. Mais malgré son aspect inoffensif elle me toisait comme si elle me défiait de lui faire une quelconque remarque. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

-Bonjour savez-vous où se trouve le bureau des infirmières ? Demandais je sans cessé mon sourire

-Tu dois être Cécilia non ? Répondis t'elle en souriant vraiment cette foi. Je remarquais une légère asymétrie dans son sourire.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demandais-je surprise qu'elle en sache autan.

-T'es à Forks ici, tous se sais. Et tutoie moi s'il te plaît, au faite je m'appelle Clara

Elle me tendit sa minuscule main. Je la serrai, pas trop fort devant son apparente fragilité.

-Tu en veux une ? Me proposa t'elle en me tentant son paquet de cigarette. J'en pris une sortis mon briquet et l'alluma. La fumée dans ma bouche et dans ma gorge me fit un bien fou. J'avais décidé d'arrêter il y a quelques semaines mais de ce coté là j'avais toujours manqué de volonté.

Clara m'observait.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, dit-elle tout à coup.

Je soupirais. Evidement une fille an Francisco pour les habitants de Forks c'était une nana blonde, bronzée, quelques tâche de rousseur, une sportive invétérée et un moulin à paroles. Moi, j'étais petite, brune, pâle, ennemie de tous sport et associable au possible. Pas de chance.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir le profil type, répondis-je énervée.

Elle ne se formalisa même pas de mon impolitesse, elle sourit juste.

-Je te pardonne, répondit-elle. Bon on rentre ?

Mon stress repartit de plus belle.

-Fais moi visiter, proposais-je, en tentant de cacher l'inquiétude de ma voix.

Elle la perçut tout de même et me fit un sourire encourageant.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall de l'hôpital. L'endroit était étonnement grand, une grande verrière couvrait le mur du fond ; celle-ci donnait sur l'immense foret qui entourait les bâtiments. Je ressentis un certain soulagement, d'un certain coté tous les hôpitaux se ressemblait- les mêmes peinture pastel sur les mures, les mêmes portes verte ternes, la même odeur de médicaments – me retrouver dans un environnement si familier me rassura. Je me détendis.

L'hôpital était construit en U, entouré de grands sapins et juste en face de l'autoroute, il si situait entre Forks et son voisin (dont le nom, compliqué, refusait de rentrer dans mon esprit). Clara me fit visiter l'ensemble des bâtiments, qui me semblèrent minuscule comparée aux immenses structures de San Francisco.

Clara me présenta la plupart de mes nouveaux collègue dont j'eu du mal à retenir tous les noms, je remarquais surtout une Olivia aux long cheveux bruns et l'air hautain, une petite blonde survoltée nommée Johanna et une grande fille pâle au long cheveux noirs et lisse, Nadine, je crois, qui ne me parla pas beaucoup mais me transperça de son regard gris.

La visite dura toute la matinée, et ce ne fut que lorsque mon ventre se mit à gargouiller que Clara envisagea qu'il serrait temps d'aller manger. Elle m'entraîna vers une double porte du même vert pastel que les autres, celle-ce s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce au murs blanc, il n'y avait une longue table au bout où étaient assis deux hommes en blouse blanche qui déjeunaient en parlant à voix basses.

-La salle des infirmiers, déclara fièrement Clara.

Je n'avais pas apporté de déjeuner, mais Clara me proposa de partager le sien. Ce que j'acceptais avec reconnaissance vu que je n'avais rien manger depuis la veille. La salle qui au début était presque déserte et silencieuse (pour notre plus grand bonheur à Clara et à moi, étrangement je me mettais à apprécier Clara, alors que je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à me faire une amie ici, Clara n'étais pas le genre de fille qui parlait sans cesse, se faisant un devoir de meubler la conversation, enchaînant idioties sur idioties, elle était calme et tranquille, ce coté me plaisait), se remplit peu à peu. Pour mon plus grand déplaisir je me retrouvais assise à coté d'Olivia, flanquée de deux autres filles que je n'avais pas encore rencontrées, celle-ci s'était jetée sur la chaise à coté de la mienne dés qu'elle m'avait aperçu.

-Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ? Me demanda t-elle dés qu'elle fut assise. Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse. Moi c'est Olivia Stewart. Alors comment tu trouves Forks ?

-Heu… Je ne sais pas vraiment tu sais, je suis arrivé hier…

-C'est vrai, répondit-elle précipitamment. Tu viens de San Francisco c'est ça ? Oh j'adorerais aller là bas ! Ça doit être si beau …

Mon regard exaspéré croise celui, tout aussi exaspéré, de Clara et nous rîmes sans bruit. Je laissai Olivia poursuivre son monologue toute seul. Elle parlait déjà depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque j'entendis un mot qui m'interpella plus que les autres.

-Cullen ? Répétais-je, cherchant pourquoi ce nom m'était familier.

-Bah oui, le docteur, me répondit-elle comme si c'était absolument évident.

-Oh j'en ai déjà entendue parler. La conversation avec Betty hier m'était revenue en mémoire.

-Évidement ! Qui n'en a pas entendue parler ?

-Mais qu'as t-il donc de si spécial ce Dr Cullen ? Demandais-je intrigué par la réaction de la moitié des filles de la table qui écoutaient notre conversation, chacune d'entre elle avaient rougies légèrement quand son nom avait été prononcé et plusieurs avaient portées leurs mains à leur cœur en m'entendant poser une question pareille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il à ? Mais ce type c'est… un dieu ! (Je levais les yeux au ciel) Mais ne lève pas les yeux comme ça ! C'est vrai …

Tout à coups les trois blouse blanche s'arrêtèrent de parler, elle fixait un point lumineux du tableau qui venait de s'éteindre.

-Ah, murmura la brune (Olivia ?), tu vas voir Cecilia, il arrive.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, l'une passa machinalement la main dans se cheveux blond qui tiraient plus sur le jaune pisseux qu'autre chose, tandis que l'autre fille ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans un mot, les yeux écarquillés.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce changea presque instantanément tandis que la rumeur de l'arrivée imminente du docteur Cullen se propageait d'infirmière en infirmière. Même Clara à mes cotés se racla la gorge manifestement anxieuse.

Pour ma part je trouvais cela un peu ridicule, il était peut être beau mais de là à chambouler tout une assemblé, pourtant partout où mes yeux se posaient les filles se redressaient, se recoiffaient machinalement, se jaugeaient les unes les autres.

Ridicule.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, gagnée moi aussi par l'effervescence générale.

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent à la voler, pour laisser passer la créature la plus incroyable qu'il m'ais été jamais donné de voir dans ma vie.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce n'était pas beau, il était au delà du beau.

Au delà de tout.

Irréel. Oui il était irréel.

Il était impossible que pareille beauté puisse exister.

Chacun de ses traits étaient d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. De ses cheveux d'or aux mèches souples qui retombaient devant ses grands yeux aux pupilles mordorées, jusqu'à sa peau diaphane, en passant par l'arête fine et parfaite de son nez, tout en lui n'était que magnificence.

Jamais je n'avais vu pareil visage, sauf peut être sous les doigts agiles d'un peintre tentant de représenter un ange ou un dieu.

Je restais sans voix. Ses yeux topaze venaient de se poser sur moi, ses iris semblables à de la lave en fusion me réduire au silence, à l'impuissance, à l'immobilité.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Puis deux.

-Bonjour. D'abords je ne crue pas que ce fut lui qui avait parlé, tant il me semblait impossible qu'un être humain normal puisse posséder une voix telle que ce ténor sourd semblable à du velours qui résonna à mes oreilles. Puis ses lèvres parfaites s'ouvrirent à nouveau et la douce musique du velours vint une nouvelle fois caresser mes oreilles.

-Je ne vous avais jamais vue ici, vous devez être la nouvelle infirmière, je suppose. Il s'approcha de moi et je sentit mon sang se solidifiez jusqu'à devenir une coulée de lave qui se déversa en moi, brûlant tout sur son passage. La même coulé qui emplissait ses yeux.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il fallait peut être répondre.

-V …Vous supposez bien, articulai-je, faute de mieux.

Il rit, le chant d'un ange, le plus beau son du monde.

-Je suis Carlisle Cullen, reprit-il en souriant, son sourire illuminait ses traits angéliques, il irradiait, comme un soleil. Il éclaira la pièce de son sourire, j'en oubliai toutes les autres.

-Enchantée (le mot était faible pour exprimer les sensations que sa proximité me procurait), Cecilia Bulmer.

Il ne tendit pas sa main vers moi, je fit de même en tentant de réprimer l'affolante envie que j'avais de toucher sa peau si blanche qu'elle en devenait transparente.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, il fronça les sourcils et mon cœur se serra, avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Je ne le souhaitais pour rien au monde, jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressentit un désir si fort de plaire à quelqu'un.

Curieusement il ne baissa pas les yeux, c'était la deuxième personne de ma connaissance qui résistait à mon mystérieux et seul pouvoir en ne cillant pas face au noir d'ébène de mes yeux.

Au bout d'un silence qui me paru interminable il s'arracha à la contemplation de mes iris, visiblement troublé, pour se retourner.

-Heureux de vous avoir rencontrer, déclara-t-il en détournant les yeux, j'espère avoir l'occasion de mieux vous connaître un jour (pas autant que moi en cet instant).

Et il sortit.

Et mon cœur repartit.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, tandis que j'observais la porte battante où l'adonis, le dieu vivant, venait de disparaître.

Puis toutes se mirent à parler en même temps.

« Tu as vue ? » lança une voix que reconnut comme être celle (déplaisante) d'Olivia, « On t'avais prévenue… », « Quand même ce type c'est un pousse au crime… »…

Moi je ne bougeais pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte. L'image de son sourire fixée devant mes yeux, je ne voyais rien d'autre.

Clara sembla revenir à la raison face à une Olivia plus que surexcitée, elle se tourna vers moi et me désigna la porte d'un signe de tête, j'acquiesçai et nous sortîmes en silence, profitant de la confusion général.

En traversant le couloir je ne pu m'empêcher de regard partout, je le chercher des yeux, voulant à tout prix m'abreuver encore de sa magnificence. Mais il n'était nulle part.

Je sortis par la porte de derrière en compagnie de Clara. J'attrapai fébrilement une cigarette, l'alluma tout aussi fébrilement et tira dessus comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Clara me regardait faire amusée. Je rougis. Mais je ne dis rien. Mes pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers lui. Nul ne pouvait être aussi beau. Nul ne pouvait allé si loin dans la beauté. Nul ne pouvait autant ressembler à un Dieu. Qui était-il il vraiment ? Pourquoi était-il partit si vite ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas baissé les yeux devant mon regard ?

Milles et unes questions tournaient et tournaient dans ma tête. Pour fuir le regard moqueur de Clara je contemplais le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. L'hôpital se trouvait au début de la ville. Entouré de collines verdoyantes qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Et sur une de ces collines, la plus proche, il y avait un éclair doré. Je fronçais les sourcils pour voir ce que c'était et je crus que mon cœur allait sauter de ma poitrine. C'était Lui. Je le savais. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir. Je le sentais. Et je sentis aussi son regard de braise, comme si, malgré la distance qui nous séparait, il arrivait à me voir aussi clairement que si nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, pire encore, comme si son regard parvenait à me transpercer comme toute à l'heure, comme si l'étrange profondeur de ses iris me détaillait avec clarté, pas le moins du monde atténué par la distance. Je savais bien que c'était impossible, il devait à peine m'apercevoir de là ou il était. Et c'est à cet instant que je me rendais compte qu'il y avait une autre chose qui clochait. Comment avait-il put aller si loin en si peu de temps ? Il se tenait prés de moi à l'instant (un frémissement de plaisir me secoua à cette idée), et alors que j'avais à peine eu le temps de traverser le couloir lui se trouvais déjà à des kilomètres de là.

Un nouveau frisson me secoua tandis que j'observais la colline verte en face de moi, il avait curieusement disparus, profitant de mes instants de réflexions pour s'échapper. Et tandis que son visage magnifique passait et repassait devant mes yeux sans jamais perdre de sa splendeur, je restais là, immobile, n'ayant plus qu'une seule question en tête, qui était Carlisle Cullen ?


	5. Chapter 4 II

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Carlisle, comment lui vit leur rencontre.

Cette histoire je les écrite depuis trés longtemps, j'hésitais à la postée. Et puis j'y tiens moi à ma Cecilia, à mon Carlisle, à leur amour. C'était mon secret, j'avais peur de le partager. Mais bon, vous avez bien montrer que vous étiez digne de confiance non ? :)

La plupart des chapitre déjà existant sont absolument pas dans l'ordre, enfaite j'écris ce que je veux, quand je veux. alors pour la suite du point de vue de Cecilia (car c'est quand m^me mon héroine, ne l'oublions pas!) je vais essayer de faire vite.

Enjoy. :)

**

* * *

**

**La fin.**

Je balayai la salle du regard, toujours dans mes pensées, et je m'arrêtais net. Mon cerveau venait de remarquer une anomalie, un élément inconnu. Je relevai les yeux, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait notre nouvelle venue, mais lorsque mon regard se posa enfin sur elle se fut comme si tout avait alors cesser de bouger, comme si chaque personnes dans la pièce s'étaient tus, comme si chaque minuscule événement qui animait la pièce avant mon arrivé avait cessés, comme si le monde avait arrêté de bouger. La fille qui se tenait devant moi éclipsa alors chaque chose. Je ne pus déterminer la raison de cet étrange phénomène, je ne pus qu'en être la victime principale. Mon regard se vrilla au sien et chacune des parties de mon corps furent alors happer par cette fille en face de moi.

Sa beauté me transperça d'abords. Une créature centenaire comme moi, habituée à l'étonnante vénusté des vampires, avais cessé de s'intéresser à la beauté des gens, mortels ou immortels. Mais là c'était autre chose. La fille était si belle qu'il parue impossible qu'elle puisse être humaine. Aucun mortel ne pouvait posséder un visage tel que celui-ci, un aura comme celui-ci. Elle avait le teint pâle, un teint de craie, elle avait la peau extrêmement fine, comme du papier, mais qui semblait d'une douceur infinie, comme le pétale des roses délicates, si douce que je du refouler l'envie violente qui me saisit de caresser sa peau. Son visage dégageait quelque chose de … mystique, elle était étrange et captivante, chacun des traits de son visage traduisait se sentiment, elle rayonnait d'un aura fascinant et mystérieux. Oui elle était un mystère, un mystère qui me laissait sans voix devant sa splendeur.

La deuxième chose qui me frappa chez cette fille fut l'incroyable profondeur de son regard. Elle avait des yeux sombre, noir comme la nuit, noir comme l'Onyx. Comme ce diamant d'ailleurs ils brillaient, comme deux flammes dans l'obscurité, comme deux astres flamboyants dans le ciel au crépuscule. Ces deux étoiles me transpercèrent jusqu'au fond de mon être, ces étoiles allèrent caresser mes os, et mon âme, que je pensais disparue à jamais…

Il ne c'était guère passé plus d'une seconde depuis que j'étais rentrée dans la pièce pourtant, on aurait un millénaire. Je regardais cette étrange fille, cet ange bizarre venu de nulle part, et le temps semblait s'arrêter autour de moi, et autour d'elle, le monde restait immobile tandis que nous nous observions.

C'est quand je vis ses yeux se froncer doucement que je me rendis compte qu'il fallait bien que je parle. Lorsque je parvint enfin à ouvrir la bouche, ma voix me parue étrangère, sourde.

-Bonjour. Je ne vous avais jamais vue ici, vous devez être la nouvelle infirmière, je suppose.

Sans le vouloir, sans vraiment le contrôler non plus, je m'approchais d'elle, et son intense odeur me chatouilla alors les narines.

Et je perdis le contrôle de ma soif. Je n'entendis pas sa réponse tant j'étais concentré sur la teneur du parfum envoûtant qui émanait d'elle. Elle sentait … si délicieusement bon. Depuis des décennies le sang humain ne m'avait plus fait d'effets, mais voilà, l'exquise fragrance qui s'élevait dans les airs saturant la pièce de son intense pouvoir me prit à la gorge et força le venin à venir emplir ma bouche. Je me raidis tendue face à la fille.

Je lui répondis, mécaniquement, comme déconnecté. Chacun de mes sens occupés à essayer de contrôler une chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé de puis très longtemps. Une envie violente, indomptable qu'il me fallait à tout prix gardé cachée à l'intérieure de moi. La soif.

Je reculai en priant pour que mes yeux ne soient pas totalement devenus noirs. Je reculai vite. Puis je me retournai. Je devais faire vite. Mon esprit avait déjà commencé à compter le nombre de personnes présentes, le temps que je mettrais pour les tuer. Et puis elle. Mon cerveau la voyait morte, à peine remuante dans mes bras alors que, mes crocs planter dans sa gorge, je la vidais consciencieusement de son sang. Je voyais ses yeux d'onyx perdre peu à peu de leur étonnante splendeur. Je la voyais bouger les lèvres une dernière fois, puis je la voyais morte. Et en cet instant, alors que mon esprit animal se réjouissait de cette vision, mon corps, mon cœur d'humain se révulsait, se révoltait. L'idée même de la tuer me dégoûtait. Mais c'était différent. L'idée de tuer des humains, pour permettre la survie de la misérable créature que j'étais devenue voilà 300ans, m'avais toujours été insupportable. Là c'était différent. Alors que mon cerveau la voyait encore morte, pâle, blafarde, alors qu'il voyait ses yeux se fermer à jamais. Alors je voyais aussi le monde perdre de son éclat. Elle mourrait et le monde devenait laid et insipide.

Mais je ne la connaissais pas.

Je sortis de la pièce, désireux de m'éloigner de cette exquise odeur. Le couloir était désert. Je me mis à courir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas courus comme ça. Lorsque je sortis de l'hôpital je ne m'arrêtai pas, je continuais à courir, traversant la route, montant les collines en face. C'était à la fois une délivrance et un supplice. Je désirais m'éloigner de cette odeur. L'odeur m'avait enivrée peu à peu. Seul le paradis pouvait sentir aussi bon. Jamais je n'avais ressentis pareil sentiment. J'étais submergé par Elle. Submergé par son pouvoir, je voulais à tout pris m'approcher d'elle, la sentir prés de moi, je voulais toucher sa peau, je voulais sentir son sang battre sous mes doigts. Mais l'idée de la savoir prés de moi me révulsait. A la simple idée que je puisse lui faire du mal, que je puisse concrétiser ce que mon cerveau avait planifier. Sa mort. Je tremblais. En furie.

J'aurais voulus continuer à courir mais je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner trop d'elle.

Mais je ne la connaissais pas.

Qui était-elle ? Un cadeau des Volturi ? Car c'était certainement là l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un cadeau, eux qui avaient toujours voulu me voir manger enfin « normalement ». Était-ce une envoyée de l'enfer ? Était-elle là pour me punir ?

Oui. Elle était ma punition. Elle serait mon démon à moi. Mon démon éternel. Et alors mon cœur, qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des siècles, sembla se réchauffer, comme plongé dans du miel chaud. Mon cœur se réchauffa à l'idée d'endurer cette punition pour le reste de ma vie de damné. Et la pensée même de ma damnation me sembla dérisoire lorsque je me replongeai à nouveau dans la noirceur de ses yeux.


	6. Excuses

N'ayez crainte je n'abandonne pas ma Cecilia. C'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai le bac et tout ça qui se trouve être une occupation que ma famille tient à garder en premiere dans l'ordre de mes priorités. Alors voilà je n'ai pas enormément de temps. Mais c'est vrai que je vous ai trop délaisser, je vai essayer d'en poster un bientôt, promis. :)

Merci


	7. Chapter 7

**Discussion.**

L'entrevue avec Jeann avait été reportée aux jours suivant sans que Betty ne m'explique pourquoi. Je tentais depuis quatre longs jours de m'accrocher à ce mystère pour éviter de penser à autre chose. Comme la disparition soudaine et inexpliquée d'un certain docteur.

C'est ainsi que j'avais passé les quatre derniers jours, a tout faire pour m'éviter de réfléchir. A m'abreuver d'assez d'images pour éviter que celle du visage diaboliquement angélique de Carlisle Cullen et son comportement à la foi étrange et fascinant ne vienne polluer mon esprit, et me filer à coup sur des insomnies.

Car ce cher docteur avait littéralement envahis mes pensés et mes rêves depuis la première , et dernière, foi que je l'avais vu. Il avait occuper mes moindre pensés toutes l'après-midi du premier jour, la soirée aussi et, bien évidemment la nuit. Tant et si bien que lorsque je fus confronté a son absence le lendemain ma déception fut si intense qu'elle me paralysa presque. Et ma morosité suivis. Morosité qui devint ma plus fidèle compagne chaque jours qui suivirent, ainsi qu'un espoir fou qui m'animait chaque matin de le voir de retour. De pouvoir à nouveau m'abreuver de sa beauté.

Pitoyable n'est-ce pas?

Et au milieu du quatrième jour j'avais fini par me faire une raison. Il avait disparu. Fini. Envolé. Peut être même qu'il n'avait pas exister. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça. C'était stupide. Et c'est forte de cette certitude que je me rendis dans la salle des infirmiers pour y déjeuner le midi.

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle me surpris, il n'y avait personne. Même Clara avait disparue. Je ne m'inquiétai pas de cette soudaine quiétude, ni de la disparition de tous mes bien-aimés collègues, j'appréciai plutôt la quiétude qui m'entourait. La solitude avait été mon refuge pendant longtemps, ma meilleure amie, face à une enfance et une adolescence difficile.

Je m'installai à la table, dos à la porte, face à la fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir la forêt de sapin qui s'étendait à perte de vue. J'entamais mon déjeuner (des morceau de poulet froid que Betty avait déposé ce matin sur la table de la cuisine, se souvenant certainement que chacune de mes tentatives culinaires c'étaient soldées par échec cuisant, un conduisant maux de ventre et, parfois, vomissement).

-Bonjour, fit une voix aux accents veloutés derrière moi.

Je sursautai violemment en me retournant. Carlisle Cullen se trouvait juste à ma droite, me contemplant de ses prunelles de feu.

L'ampleur de mon choque s'expliquait par une chose très simple. Je n'avais absolument rien entendue, alors qu'aucun bruit n'aurait dut m'échapper dans se silence assourdissant.

Je le regardai fixement, cherchant à vérifier si c'était bien lui, l'homme qui m'avait fait tant d'effet dans cette même salle quelques jours avant. Sans nul doute, c'était bien lui. Une telle beauté ne peut tromper. Je fut bientôt amener à baisser les yeux, étourdis par son visage beaucoup trop éblouissant.

-Ca va ? Me demanda t-il, son ténor de velours était polie, mais teinté d'une légère inquiétude.

-Pas vraiment, haletais-je toujours pas remise du choque, attendez que mon cœur reparte.

Il rit, à nouveau ce son divin éclipsa toute autre chose et je mis encore quelque seconde à revenir sur terre.

-Personne n'est aussi silencieux ! Murmurais-je.

Il rit à nouveau, ce qui ne m'aida pas reprendre le fil de mes pensées.

-Vous deviez être distraite. Répondit-il en souriant.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, vrillant son regard d'ambre, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il était bien là.

-Vous … Vous étiez partis ? Je me rendis compte trop tard que ma question était peu être indiscrète.

-Oui, j'ai du quitter la ville quelque jours pour raisons familiales, éluda t-il, vous êtes seule ? Demanda t-il poliment.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas où ils ont tous partis.

Il sourit à nouveaux. Dieu qu'il était beau. Son sourire m'éblouis.

-Ils mangent tous les midis au restaurants qui se trouvent au bord de la quatre voies.

-Mais...

-Ils ont fait une entorse à la règle pour votre arrivé, vous étiez attendus vous savez.

Ses yeux étaient rieurs. Délicieux.

-Oui, je sais. Soupirais-je.

-Voilà qui à l'air de vous enchanter. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Oh, la plupart du temps je passe inaperçue, ce qui me convient très bien.

-Profitez donc de cette solitude soudaine alors, voulez-vous que je parte ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi polis.

-Non, bien sur que non! M'écriais-je horrifiée. Sa présence provoquait des centaines de sentiments contradictoires en moi, mais certainement pas de l'ennui.

-Et bien, _bon appétit _alors!

Il avait parlé français avec un accent parfait, et les rondeurs de la langue rendait le miel de sa voix encore plus chaud qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un miel qui coulait doucement en moi.

-_Merci, à vous aussi. _Répondis-je.

-Vous parlez français ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui, mon père était français, par sa mère. Quand j'étais petite il ne me parlait qu'en français.

Il plongeai ses yeux de lave dans les miens, fronçant un sourcil.

- « Était » ? Votre père est mort ?

Dans la bouche des journalistes, des avocats véreux, des ennemis, ou des associés corrompus de mon père cette question avait sonnée comme une grossièreté.

Mais là c'était différent. Je n'arrivait pas à cerné ce qui faisait tant la différence.

Il me fixait, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps.

La question fusa.

-Quand ? Quel age aviez-vous ?

Il me fixait intensément.

-Quand j'avais 12ans.

Je détournai mes yeux de la splendeur de ses iris.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Il est tombé malade.

-Je suis désolé. Me répondit-il.

Je me retournai vers lui, ses yeux m'observais d'un air triste, qui assombrissait le miel de ses iris. Je fis un effort incroyable, et je lui souris.

-C'était il y à longtemps.

Il détourna les yeux de moi et ne dis rien.

Je retournai à mon plat, tentant de calmer mon trouble, ni de laisser entrevoir ce que sa présence faisait naître en moi. Je ne le connaissais pas. Et je lui racontais ma vie. Je ne le connaissais pas. Et mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné, juste parce qu'il était assis en face de moi. Je ne le connaissais pas. J'étais folle.

-Je ne sais pas que Jeann était française. Murmura-t-il alors.

-Vous connaissez Jeann ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête, folle de joie d'avoir une nouvelle raison de contempler ses traits divins.

-Oui j'étais son médecin. Répondit-il.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, Betty me l'avais dit. (J'avais complètement oublié, tout ce qui n'était pas lui,et ce depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce).

-Au faite … et bien, merci pour elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas très facile de lui faire entendre raison.

Il rit à nouveau. Il était si beau lorsqu'il riait ainsi. Il semblait si libre. Ses lèvres rosées s'étiraient si largement, ses dents parfaitement blanches brillaient d'un éclat de nacre à la lumière. J'en fus presque aveuglé.

-C'est vrai, elle est têtue comme une mule, elle à un sacré caractère. Je la vois deux fois par moi, pour assurer son suivis. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, c'est une sacrée bonne femme.

-Elle vous aime beaucoup. Ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

J'avalais de travers. Et dus boire un grand verre d'eau pour me calmer. Il attendit patiemment que je retrouve ma respiration.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? M'exclamais-je quand je pus à nouveaux parler.

-Certain, elle m'a parlé de vous avant votre arrivé. Ça ce voyait.

-Quand on était jeune Jeann ne voulait pas que Betty et moi soyons amies. Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi ça ? Me demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

-Et bien j'étais toujours en conflit avec ma mère, je me donnais pour mission de lui déplaire, par n'importe quel moyens. Jeann n'aurai jamais supportée que Betty se comporte ainsi avec elle. J'étais une mauvaise fréquentation. Mon rire sembla lui plaire, et il se joignit à moi.

-Jeann n'aime pas beaucoup votre mère je crois. Murmura-t-il.

Je relevai la tête, ses yeux fixaient les miens avec une intensité qui me surpris. Ils... brillaient. Quoique ce ne soit pas vraiment le mot adéquat pour définir la façon qu'avaient ses yeux de resplendir comme deux soleils.

A nouveau je décidais de lui dire la vérité.

-Ma mère et Jeann sont deux personnes très différentes. Ma mère n'as jamais compris comment Jeann pouvait vivre une vie si (je grimaçais devant ce que je m'apprêtais à dire) … simple. Ce n'est pas vraiment une femme de la simplicité.

Il me fixa de ses deux soleils.

-Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup votre mère n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

Je me figeai. Déglutis.

-Pardon ?

-Vous pincer légèrement les lèvres quand vous parler d'elle et votre voix se fait plus sèche. J'en conclus donc que vous n'aimer pas votre mère.

Il avait parler d'une voix très calme. Mais son beau visage était tendu, il me fixait intensément.

-C'est ma mère, répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, bien sur que je l'aime.

Il souris doucement. D'un sourire qui m'éblouit une nouvelle fois. Furieuse contre moi-même je baissais les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse. Déclara-t-il.

Je relevais les yeux. Mais ma colère disparue momentanément devant toute la douceur de ses yeux. Ses iris dorés étaient d'une splendeur exquise, comme l'orangé d'un soleil couchant. Comme de l'or liquide. Et ma colère, ma réserve, ma peur d'aborder un tel sujet, tout ce qui jusque là m'avait forcés à ne rien dire sembla se diluer dans cet or. Je fondai devant lui. Je me liquéfiai devant lui.

-Je crois que... C'est horrible à dire mais je tiens ma mère pour responsable de la mort de mon père.

Voilà. Je ne l'avais jamais dis à personne. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, prête à y rencontrer l'incompréhension, le dégout, le rejet, l'horreur même. Mais non, rien de tout ça. Il n'avait pas changer d'expression. Il me regardait toujours avec cette douceur qui teintait ses yeux d'une nuance plus clair. Une nuance qui réchauffait mon cœur.

Il ne me rejetais pas. Il ne me trouvait pas horrible de penser ça. Il ne me jugeait pas. Il... _comprenait._

-Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, m'expliquer pourquoi ? Sa voix était un souffle chaud, rassurant.

Et en voyant ses yeux. Je compris ce qui différenciait des autres fois où l'on m'avait interrogé sur la mort de mon père.

Sa façon de me regarder, l'intensité de sa curiosité qui semblait à son paroxysme et ses yeux, ses yeux d'or liquide, qui me fixaient avec un éclat foudroyant, changeaient tout. Pour la première fois on s'intéressait vraiment à mon histoire. Pour la première fois on s'intéressait vraiment à moi, juste moi. Car oui il s'intéressait, il était littéralement captivé par ma pauvre petite existence. Alors je décidai de lui répondre.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre, me plongeant dans les paysages boisé des collines d'en face, tandis que mon esprit fouillait un passé que j'aurais voulue oublier.

-Mon père est né ici à Forks, murmurai-je, Son père tenait une librairie à Port Angeles, elle à disparue aujourd'hui je crois. Il aimait le froid, la mer déchainée, l'odeur des pins et la pêche. Tous les étés il allait travailler à Seattle dans une banque dont je ne me souviens plus le nom, il étai commercial ou je ne sais quoi. Il aimait ça, il était doué pour séduire les gens. Et puis un été il est partit travailler dans le sud à San Francisco. Il travaillait pour un homme très connus là bas, Jeffrey Withby. Un requin dans son domaine. Le genre qui n'a jamais assez d'argent, peu importe le nombre de milliards qu'il peut amasser. Mon père la rencontrer, et puis il a rencontrer sa fille Judy Withby. Tout le portrait de son père. Il en est devenu fou. Mais elle n'était pas femme à remarquer le vulgaire employé saisonnier venu d'un bled inconnu et froid qu'était mon père. L'année d'après il déménageait. Oubliant le froid, la mer déchainée, l'odeur des pins et la pêche. Oubliant par la même occasion son père et sa Sœur, oubliant sa vie. Il n'y avait plus de place dans sa tête pour Forks, Judy Withby avait tout dévoré. Il ne pas retravaillé pour Withby, il a monté sa propre entreprise, il a attendu patiemment que son nom se fasse connaître de tous. Puis, lorsque sa renommé et son portefeuille furent assez conséquent pour se faire remarquer de Judy Withby il c'est incrusté au soirée de son père et a sagement attendu qu'elle vienne le voir elle. Ça n'a pas trainé évidemment. Ils se sont mariés 4mois après. Ma Sœur est née l'année qui suivis. Quatre ans plus tard c'était mon tour. Mon père était toujours fou de ma mère. Il lui passait tout, lui offrait tout, il aimait tous ce qu'elle aimait, il ne cessait de travailler pour elle, pour continuer à lui offrir le monde entier. Il a passé 12ans ainsi, il a ajouté l'entreprise Withby à la sienne quand grand-père est partit en retraite. Il travaillait trop. On lui a diagnostiquer son cancer tard, très tard. Mais il aurait put encore s'en sortir, si il acceptait de se reposer un peu. Ils a commencé à vouloir l'évincer, le forcer à prendre sa retraite. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Judy méritait mieux qu'un malade privé de ses fonctions. Il a pas arrêté, il a continué, il c'est forcé à continuer. Et puis il est mort. Pour Elle. A cause d'Elle.

Je me tus. Ravalant toutes les émotions indéfinissables que ses souvenirs faisaient monter en moi. Je ne me remettrais jamais de tous ça. On a tous son drame personnel, à différentes échelles. Le mien c'était ça. Ma mère qui aimait trop l'argent. Mon père qui aimait trop ma mère. Cet amour qui avait fini par le tuer.

Mon drame. Ma honte. Mon fardeau. Fardeau que je porterais certainement toute ma vie.

Je relevai la tête et rencontrai alors ses yeux dorés. En cet instant je le trouvai encore plus beau qu'avant. Il était si prés de moi que je pouvais presque le toucher. Sa peau lisse et translucide, l'arrête dure de sa mâchoire carrée, celle plus fine de son nez, fin, droit. La silhouette pure de ses lèvres fines et exquises. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux comme deux diamants qui plongeaient au plus profond de moi. Son regard venait caresser mes os, mes poumons et mon cœur. En cet instant éternel il n'y avait plus que lui, dieu parmi les dieux, et moi.

Alors sa main se leva doucement et ses doigts blancs comme neige vinrent caresser ma joue gauche. Sa peau était glacé. Il n'était pas seulement blanc comme la neige il était aussi froid qu'elle. Aussi glacé, beau et brillant qu'elle. Je frissonnai. Il retira ses doigts. J'avais envie de les retenir, de lui murmurer que je voulais qu'il me touche encore, qu'il ne cesse jamais de me toucher. Mais il m'avait vu frissonner, il ne pouvait deviner que je n'avais pas frissonner de peur ou de froid. Son contact m'avait brulé. D'un feu que je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaître. Oh non je ne frissonnais pas de froid.

Ses prunelles se durcirent un instant, si vite que je cru avoir rêver l'éclat de souffrance qui avait percé ses yeux au moment où il avait enlevé ses doigts.

-Pardon... murmura-t-il de sa voix d'archange, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du.

-Oh, non. C'est moi, répondis-je dans un souffle pour ne pas trahir le feu qu'il faisait faire se consumer en moi, je... je parles trop, d'habitude je ne suis pas si... loquace.

Il sourit. Son sourire me fit fondre le cœur.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Nous étions tellement penchés l'un vers l'autre que je sentis son haleine venir caresser mes lèvres entrouvertes. Il dégageait un tel parfum, capiteux, enivrant. Il m'entourait de toute part, entrait en moi, m'apportant une sorte d'engourdissement délicieux, comme une drogue. Je distinguais plusieurs éléments florales, et puis une essence plus profonde, sucrée et douce.

J'aurai voulue que toute ma vie sente comme ça.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit et deux filles entrèrent, brisant en mille éclat l'intimité du moment. J'en profitai pour me lever, en évitant son regard. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui. De son étrange emprise sur moi. Je devenais bizarre. Mon comportement était bizarre. Je ne le connaissais pas, c'était...malsain. Il ne fallait pas que je sois comme ça avec lui. Ce n' était pas moi. Ce n'était pas bien. Bon sang il était marié. Et moi j'étais folle.

Il se releva alors et m'attrapa la taille, m'attirant à lui, m'empêchant de m'enfuir comme une voleuse. Je relevai la tête et mon regard croisa à nouveau le sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Comme l'onyx. Mais il n'était pas de ce noirs qui aurait pu me faire peur. Ils étaient d'un noir chaud, brûlant. Brûlant comme l'était le feu de mon ventre lorsqu'il me tenait ainsi si prés de lui. Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort, comme il n'avait jamais battu. Alors il me relâcha. Il se détourna. Et en quelque seconde il avait disparu. La porte se refermais sans bruit sur le vide. Les deux filles ne semblaient même pas avoir remarquer son départ. Je restai là. Pantelante, essoufflée, vide. Avec seulement le bruit des battements sourds de mon cœur qui résonnaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant de penser, m'abrutissant encore plus.

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui était entrain de m'arriver là ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Carlisle.**

* * *

Te résister c'est comme gravir une montagne à main nus, comme courir à reculons, comme se détourner d'une voie qui nous semble si naturelle pour prendre le chemin en sens inverse et résister à chaque instant pour ne pas se retourner et se jeter dans tes bras en courant. Il m'aurais été tellement facile de tout lâcher et de tomber, de me jeter dans le vide, et de me planter dans le sol, au milieu de tout. Au milieu de toi.

Te résister c'est comme essayer de repousser une force invisible, sombre et écrasante. Il serrait tellement bon d'abandonner, de baisser les armes et de me laisser sombrer dans ton regard, dans tes grands yeux noirs à la profondeur telle que l'on croirait faire face à une centenaire. Cécilia. Mon bel amour. Je veux tous savoir de toi. Je savoir d'où tu viens, ce que tu as vécue. Je veux savoir si tu as déjà aimé, si tu as jamais ressentis pour quelqu'un ce que mon cœur mort me fait souffrir pour toi. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière ton impressionnant regard, je veux savoir qui a eu la chance insolente de pouvoir admirer ton sourire. Je veux savoir … Je veux tout savoir de toi.

Je tente de te résister mais mes tous efforts sont vains. Tu me regardes et je me sens nu. Je me sens seul, sans protection. Tu me regardes avec tes yeux pleins de question. La délicieuse ridule qui barre ton front, avec tes lèvres légèrement pincées. Avec ton regard si profond qu'il me donne l'impression d'entrer en moi. De venir caresser mes os et de tout détruire. Ton regard m'effleure et je vis.

Bon sang, je vis ! Bon sang mon amour je suis censé être mort et il me suffit d'entendre ta voix, de sentir ton odeur, de percevoir les battements de ton cœur, pour me sentir plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été en 400ans d'existence.

Te résister c'est comme mourir. Sombre et sans intérêt. Et t'aimer mon amour, t'aimer c'est comme vivre. Lumineux, beau et palpitant. T'aimer c'est comme laisser le soleil réchauffer ma peau de glace. T'aimer c'est comme sentir le monde s'éloigner de moi, et le voir tourner, et tourner, sans jamais me toucher, il peut y avoir une guerre dans ce monde, deux guerres, mille guerres, que jamais rien ne viendra troubler mon bonheur.

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ainsi ? Une heure, une seconde, cent ans ?

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ainsi, toi et moi, l'un contre l'autre, silencieux ?

Je m'en fou. Je suis au paradis. Ton corps collé à moi, qui épouse chacune des formes du mien. Ta peau exquisément tiède contre l'horrible froideur de la mienne. Ma main sur ta taille fragile. Ton odeur emplissant mes narines. Ton visage emplissant ma vision. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais pas ressentir les sentiments fougueux et humains que tu fais naître en moi, je ne devrais pas vouloir que ce moment d'intense intimité dure toute la vie.

Je t'aime. Ça me fait peur. L'ampleur de mon amour pour toi m'effraye.

Je sens les pulsations de ton cœur s'accélérer, tu as sûrement peur. Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi. Je sens comme mon cœur se casser dans ma poitrine quand je m'oblige à relâcher mon étreinte.


End file.
